1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel phosphor, a process for the preparation of the same, a radiation image recording and reproducing method utilizing the same, and a radiation image storage panel employing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel divalent europium activated complex halide phosphor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is well known a divalent europium activated alkaline earth metal fluorohalide phosphor (M.sup.II FX:Eu.sup.2+, in which M.sup.II is at least one alkaline earth metal selected from the group consisting of Ba, Sr and Ca; and X is a halogen other than fluorine), as a divalent europium activated halide phosphor. As described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 51(1976)-28591, the phosphor gives emission (spontaneous emission, peak wavelength thereof: 390 nm) in the near ultraviolet region when exposed to a radiation such as X-rays, cathode rays and ultraviolet rays, and the phosphor is particularly useful for a radiographic intensifying screen employable in an X-ray photography.
It has been recently discovered that the above-mentioned divalent europium activated alkaline earth metal fluorohalide phosphor gives emission (stimulated emission) in the near ultraviolet region when excited with an electromagnetic wave such as visible light or infrared rays after exposure to a radiation such as X-rays, cathode rays and ultraviolet rays. For this reason, the phosphor is paid much attention as a stimulable phosphor for a radiation image storage panel employed in a radiation image recording and reproducing method, as described, for instance, in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 55(1980)-12143.
The radiation image recording and reproducing method utilizing the stimulable phosphor can be employed in place of the conventional radiography utilizing a combination of a radiographic film having an emulsion layer containing a photosensitive silver salt and an intensifying screen as described, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,968. The method involves steps of causing a stimulable phosphor to absorb a radiation having passed through an object or having radiated from an object; sequentially exciting (or scanning) the phosphor with an electromagnetic wave such as visible light or infrared rays (stimulating rays) to release the radiation energy stored in the phosphor as light emission (stimulated emission); photoelectrically detecting the emitted light to obtain electric signals; and reproducing the radiation image of the object as a visible image from the electric signals.
In the radiation image recording and reproducing method, a radiation image is obtainable with a sufficient amount of information by applying a radiation to the object at a considerbly smaller dose, as compared with the conventional radiography. Accordingly, this method is of great value, especially when the method is used for medical diagnosis.
As a stimulable phosphor employable in the above-described method, the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,968 discloses a rare earth element activated alkaline earth metal fluorohalide phosphor having the formula: EQU (Ba.sub.1-x,M.sup.2+.sub.x) FX:yA
in which M.sup.2+ is at least one alkaline earth metal selected from the group consisting of Mg, Ca, Sr. Zn and Cd; X is at least one halogen selected from the group consisting of Cl, Br and I; A is at least one element selected from the group consisting of Eu, Tb, Ce, Tm, Dy, Pr, Ho, Nd, Yb and Er; and x and y are numbers satisfying the conditions of 0.ltoreq.x.ltoreq.0.6 and 0.ltoreq.y.ltoreq.0.2, respectively.
The phosphor gives emission (stimulated emission) in the near ultraviolet region when excited with an electromagnetic wave such as visible light or infrared rays after exposure to a radiation such as X-rays.
The rare earth element activated alkaline earth metal halide phosphor is conventionally known as a stimulable phosphor employable in the radiation image recording and reproducing method utilizing a stimulability thereof as described above, but almost no stimulable phosphor other than said phosphor has been known.